This invention relates to a window for transmitting radiation such as microwave radiation.
The material which is used at present for making windows for transmitting microwave radiation is phenolic resin. While phenolic resin will transmit microwave radiation it has poor thermo-mechanical properties. To overcome this problem the window may be made in two layers which sandwich a cooling layer therebetween. Windows are difficult to make in this manner and, in any event, are not very efficient.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,313 describes a diamond window for transmitting a laser beam. In one form of the window, a plurality of diamond polygons or window panes are held in a network of metallic tubes.